


Please Arrange It

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Way You Look Tonight [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sherlock being secretive and strange, but then again when isn't he, domestic but only kind of, they're really very darling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lovely... never, never change. Keep that breathless charm. Won’t you please arrange it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Arrange It

“I find,” Sherlock murmured, startling John out of the book he was reading, “that I have grown far more accustomed to you than I originally intended.”

John folded down the corner of his page and set the book aside. He leaned back in his armchair and watched Sherlock quietly for a moment before he responded with a smile, “Oh?”

“Quite,” Sherlock answered, moving from his position laying down on the sofa to standing so quickly that John would have missed it, had he blinked. “I have a request, however.”

“A request?” John repeated. He shrugged. “Sure. _Within reason_. What is it?”

Sherlock moved again, his bathrobe flapping out behind him, He came to stand in front of John, his legs bookends for John’s knees. John tipped his head back to make eye contact.

“Don’t ever change,” Sherlock said, his voice pitched low. He ducked his head down; John sucked in a startled breath and held it. “Never, never change. Always be... John.” Sherlock pressed his lips to the left angle of John’s jaw. “Can you arrange that for me?”

“S-Sure,” John stuttered. Sherlock hummed quietly before he moved, swiftly and without sound, back to the sofa. He laid down, his back to the room, and fell silent. John blinked.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
